Amor a primera vista
by E.Y.79
Summary: AU. Gerbender. Existen escuelas, muchas de ellas de élite; pero solo existen 2 con un sexo definido. Instituto Fujikawa y la Academia Femenina de Otonokizaka; ambos relativamente cerca. Pero hasta hoy, se conocerán accidentalmente un grupo pequeño de ambas. ¿Como les ira en el amor?
1. 1- Hoy

Buenas, ¿como están? espero que bien.

 _Hasta hoy en día, tener ideas para algún fic que incluyera genderbend era algo muy nulo; pero hace un par de semanas nació esto. Solo quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas. Uno, esto es un AU. Dos, si no es de tu agrado este tipo de historias, no lo leas. Tres, saben que me encanta desde hace un tiempo Honoka x Erena, pero por cuestión del nombre en el caso de la ultima lo cambiare a Eren—ademas de ser la pareja con más protagonismo. Y por ultimo; o sea cuatro, esto es con el fin de entretener no de ofender. Sin más, nos vemos abajo._

 **DESCLEMIER : Los personajes de Love Live School Idols Proyect, NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **¿Prologo...?**_

—Hola chicos.—Saludo un grupo de chicas al momento de visualizar a los respectivos terminar de acomodar las casas de acampar.

—Hey, ¿cómo están?—Preguntaron emocionados y con una sonrisa cómplice, para salir corriendo a ellas, para tomar sus tiendas y ponerlas.

—Bien, Umi-kun.—Respondió Kotori que había logrado detener a este y besarle.—¿Y tu?

—En el cielo en estos momentos.—Respondió el peliazul que estaba completamente rojo.

—Umi, solo no dejes salir la baba.—Replico un rubio que no podía evitar reír a la expresión que ponía su amigo.

—Eli-kun, ¿no piensas saludarme?—Pregunto "molesta" una chica de cabellos morados, cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro que si.—Respondió corriendo a ella, alzarla y girarla para por fin besarle.

—Siempre extremista.—Replico mientras era bajada.

—Por lo menos no como ellos dos.—Bromeo señalando a un pelinegro y una pelirroja que discutían por quien pondría la tienda, si Nico que intentaba ser un caballero o Maki, porque decía que por ella misma podía hacer las cosas.

—Tienes razón. Me alegra verte de nuevo.—Agrego besando a este de nuevo.

—Hanayo-chan, traje lo que me pediste.—Dijo extendiendo una bolsa de arroz.—Con esto habrá suficiente para que comas cuanto quieras.—Dijo el chico de aspecto felino.

—Muchas gracias, mi gatito.—Agradeció saltando el chico para besarle y acariciar su cabellera.

—Chicas, ¿dejaron a Honoka atrás, de nuevo...?—Pregunto un pelimorado que dejaba su libro de lado y fruncía el ceño molesto, pues no escuchaba la voz de su ángel.

—Eren...—Llamo Nozomi, al chico que no tardo en visualizarla.

—Sus padres no le dieron permiso.—Dijo Maki que a la par de Nico ponía su tienda.

—Ella me dijo que si.—Replico molesto.

—Lo hicieron, pero hoy cuando salimos de las habitaciones, ellos esperaban afuera para llevársela.—Dijo Kotori con tono de culpa.

—Parece que andan intensos.—Bufo regresando su vista al libro y recostándose en el pasto.

—Nos dejan unos minutos.—Susurro preocupado Eli al oído de su novia.

—Bien chicas, empezamos a prepara la comida, porque lo bonito es aprovechar desde que sale el cielo estrellado.—Grito con emoción Nozomi, tomando de la muñeca a Hanayo y Kotori, pues seguían perdidas en los ojos de los chicos.

—Te lo encargo.—Pidió Maki con una sonrisa preocupada pero cómplice al pelinegro sabiendo no se refería a lo que faltaba clavar.

—No tenias que hacer que se fueran.—Replico el chico que suspiro con decepción.

—Amigo, sabes que te conocemos.—Dijo Eli que tomo asiento a lado de el ojiazul-verdoso.

—Ademas, sabemos que pensabas declararte hoy.—Se unió Umi, que miraba al interior de donde dormiría el chico, un pequeña cajita azul, que sabia bien que era y para quien.

—Es cierto, te acompañamos a conseguir su regalo lo olvidas.—Dijo Rin sentándose a sus pies.

—Es una pena, porque también sabemos lo tanto que practicaste tu discurso.—Dijo Nico con una sonrisa burlona.

—No importa, lo haré a la siguiente. Sera mejo porque no escuchare el murmullo de todos.—Comento sin importancia y dejando el libro de nuevo en el pasto.—Por cierto Nico, ¿no ibas a cocinar con ellas?—Pregunto levantándose y mirándolo molesto.

—Cierto.—Dijo el pelinegro al recordar ese pequeño detalle.—Si queramos la comida sepa bien, mi novia—susurro levemente rojo—no debe tocar la comida.—Agrego para salir corriendo.

—Bien, terminemos de poner las cosas, porque falta armar la mesa y sillas. Esta va a ser una velada bonita.—Dijo mas animado y levantándose con una sonrisa.

 **...**

—Sabes Eren-kun,—llamo Nozomi al muchacho, al cual dirigía una sonrisa.—muchas gracias por todo.—Agrego una vez tomo asiento a su lado.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Tojo. Las cosas no eran difíciles de poner.—Cometo el pelimorado que volvió su vista al cielo.

—No me refiero a eso y lo sabes.—Nego Nozomi que extendía al muchacho un vaso con refresco.

—Te refieres a Honoka, bueno es una gran chica y supongo ya te haces a la idea de que me gusta.—Dijo una vez tomo este y le dio un sorbo.

—Bueno la considero más como una hija. Por eso verla sonreír es lo mejor.—Comento tras suspirar y mostrar una sonrisa.

—Si que tú y Eli, hacen una pareja perfecta.—Bromeo el chico al recordar la actitud de su compañero como padre de él y sus amigos.

—Lo se, pero no me cambies el tema.—Regaño dando un golpe en la cabeza de este.—Quiero decir, Honoka, sufre mucho y no lo ocultaba, me sentía fatal al no poder conseguir que ella sonriera por mucho.—Suspiro derrotada.—Pero tu, haces que brille cada mañana; así que disculpala por no venir, pero créeme cuando digo que estaba emocionada por venir y verte.

—Me imagino, note que sonreía falsamente al principio, y la he querido ayudar, pero no me cuanta nada de lo que la atormenta.

—Se paciente, lo hará, solo necesita tiempo. Las cosas no siempre son fáciles de contar y más cuando nos hiere solo recordarlo.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejare. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

Y antes de que me venga alguien diciéndome que debería acabar lo que tengo, deben saber que suelen fluir ideas antes de las ideas principales que necesito antes, si no, no escribo, no me deja continuar este es el caso de este fic. Recuerdo que suelen ser rápidos, cortos o no muy detallados los primeros capítulos. Bueno, ya veremos como es recibida esta historia; _**en mi caso ya saben que un comentario, un seguidor o alguien que marque como favorita esta historia es más que suficiente para mi.**_

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	2. 2-Encuentro, ¿planeado?

Buenas, ¿como están? espero que bien.

Sí, se que hace poco subí la introducción pero ando de buenas, con "tiempo" y pues aparir de mañana ocupada en exceso ya que estoy en recta final de este cuatrimestre.

 _Aclaraciones. Uno, esto es un AU. Dos, si no es de tu agrado este tipo de historias, no lo leas. Tres, saben que me encanta desde hace un tiempo Honoka x Erena, pero por cuestión del nombre en el caso de la ultima lo cambiare a Eren. Y por ultimo; o sea cuatro, esto es con el fin de entretener no de ofender._ Sin más, nos vemos abajo.

 **DESCLEMIER : Los personajes de Love Live School Idols Proyect, NO me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Un tiempo atrás..._**

 **Entrada de la Instituto Fujitakawa.**

—Vamos, que sera divertido.—Dijo un chico de cabellos naranja que corría hacia su libertad.

—Chicos que se les ha dicho de correr.—Grito un profesor que solo logro ver un silueta pasar por su lado.—Hoshizora.—Lo llamo irritado, pero sabiendo que no le haría caso.—Ustedes, digan le que pase conmigo, una vez regrese. Y no olviden estar en la entrada, antes de las 11:20, solo por hoy y más si no irán con sus padres.—Agrego una vez consiguió la atención de todos.

—Eso haremos, no se preocupe, le diremos una vez lo alcancemos.—Respondió un rubio y un peliazul a la par, una vez acabo el profesor y los demás solo asentían.

—Si no nos apuramos es capaz de dejarnos.—Dijo sin importancia un pelimorado que mantenía la vista en el libro que tenia en manos.

—Oigan, vamos chicos, cada minuto vale.—Se logro escuchar la voz de un chico, que consiguió que todos salieran corriendo para encontrarse con el.

—Seria bueno tuvieras esas energías cuando estudias.—Le grito el peliazul una vez lo visualizo.

—Estudiar no es divertido, Umi.—Respondió sacando la lengua, pero su gusto le duro poco al ver al rubio acercarse.

—Es por eso que de suerte has pasado, pero ten por seguro estos próximos parciales te haré sacar unos dies puntos más.—Dijo una vez llego a su lado y le detuvo del cuello de la playera.

—Nico-chibi, no es diferente a mi. Ahora suéltame Eli.—Replico intentado sanarse.

—A quien le dijiste chibi, felino callejero, no me compares contigo.—Replico un pelinegro que de la nada había llegado a el pelinaranja y le había proporcionado un golpe en la cabeza.—Y para tu información saque 85 puntos en todos mis exámenes.

—Oye, eso dolió.—Dijo el otro que recuperaba la orientación y encarando a este.—Solo porque Eren-kun aplicado, te enterró la cara en los libros por semanas.

—Pueden parar, recuerden que representan no solo una escuela de élite, si no, también a sus familias.—Recordó el ultimo miembro de este grupo que resignado al final se dispuso a correr para llegar a donde sus amigos y compañeros.

—Es cierto, chicos, no creo quieran hacer un escándalo por pequeñeces.—Reafirmo el peliazul que se encontraba solo viendo con una sonrisa el espectáculo que siempre se repetía de sus dos amigos con complejo en su estatura.

—Lo dice el bonachón que se avergüenza fácil.—Dijo Nico que se acerco y miro el rostro del joven por unos segundos.

—Estas muy cerca.—Logro decir apartando el rostro ya que había terminado teñido de rojo.

—Basta de tonterías, hay una feria a la que quiero ir y disfrutar tras terminar esos exámenes.—Dijo recobrando sus energias y dispuesto a salir corriendo.

—Cuidado a tus espaldas... Vamos chicos. Deberías tener mas cuidado.—Regaño Eli, quien ayudo a levantarse a este.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunto Umi, quien ofreció su mano para ayudar a la chica de cabellos grises parase. El acto en nada fue aceptado por esta quien levemente se tiño de rojo.

—Si, solo fue la caída...—Respondió nerviosa.

—Tu mano, tiene un raspón.—Dijo preocupado al ver una pequeñas gotas de sangre.

—Déjame limpiarte para evitar una infección.—Intervino Nico, quien de su mochila saco un mini kit de emergencia.

—No es necesario.—Nego la chica quien hasta cierto punto no entendía como un chico cargaba eso.

—Vamos, es culpa de ese gato tonto que te has lastimado.—Dijo señalando a su amigo, quien era regañado todavía.

—Jeje, gato, ¿por que gato?—Pregunto entre risas y aceptando tomar asiento en una de las bancas cercanas para ser atendida.

—Bueno, su apodo es gato callejero, y es porque donde este siempre se la pasa brincando de un lado a otro, metiéndose en problemas, razón por la que siempre que salimos alguno de nosotros tiene que cargar este kit... aunque siempre es para atenderlo a él.—Respondió con una sonrisa y finalizando también su trabajo, colocando una pequeña gasa sobre la raspada y sosteniéndola con un vendaje de no mas de dos vueltas.—Sentimos el inconveniente.

—Gracias, pero también fue culpa mía por ir distraída.

—Oye, discúlpate.—Pidió Nico al pelinaraja.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita.—Dijo inclinándose, pero no fue el único, le acompaño Nico, Umi y Eli.

—No se preocupen.—Dijo nerviosa y confundida por tanta cordialidad. Más no podía evitar mirar de repente al de cabellos azules.

—Kotori-chan.—Llamo una pelinaranja que una vez vio a su amiga sintió un alivio.—Aquí esta chicas.

—Kotori, no deberias alejarte de la nada...¿que te paso en la mano?—Pregunto la pelirroja que llegaba y no tardo en ponerse a lado de la peligris que no pudo evitas dar un brinco del miedo.—¿Quien te hizo esto?—Pregunto mientras fulminaba con la mirada a todos los presentes.

—Fue un accidente, Maki-chan.—Respondió la otra que trataba de calmar a su amiga.

—Moo, ¿por que nos dejas atras?—Pregunto Honoka que una vez vio los ojos de su amiga paso a ocultarse atras de su amiga de cabellos morados. Tanto que su llegada fue ignorada por los presentes.

—Pues fijate que fui yo Tomate andante.—Respondio el pelinegro, que se irrito por lo grande que se podia sentir esa chica.

—Nico, no seas...—Intento decir Eren, pero fue interrumpido.

—Mira enano, cuida como me hablas.—Dijo Maki quien se encontraba retando al chico a un duelo de miradas.

—Vamos, chicos podemos calmarnos.—Dijo la pelimorada que llego y se puso en medio, de su amiga y el pelinegro.

Hasta este momento, Umi no era el unico que cruzaba miradas con Kotori ambos rojos; Hanayo, una castaña que una vez llego Rin no pudo vitar sonrier como tonto; Nozomi con una sonrisa miraba al rubio que se habia puesto levemente rojo y como su amigo a lado sonreia con cierta pinta de tonto; y aunque lo negaran Maki y Nico sentian una sensacion extraña en su estomago solo al ver al otro.

—Bien, creo que el ambiente paso de tenso a incomodo.—Dijo más para si Eren, ya que nadie le prestaba atencion. Este solo suspiro cansado abriendo de nuevo su libro.

—Chicas... chicas...—Llamaba Honoka quien se sentía excluida.—Chicas, si no nos apuramos se hará tarde.—Grito irritada al momento de ponerse en medio del circulo sonde todos cruzaban miradas.

—Honoka, tiene razón, tenemos que llegar a la parada.—Hablo primero Maki, quien quiera alegarse de ahí, pues empezaba a ser incomodo el sentimiento.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos.—Secundo Nozomi, tomando a Hanayo de los hombros.

—Gracias.—Dijo Kotori quien se despidio para seguir a sus demas amigas.

—Son muy lindas.—Dijeron casi todos los chicos una vez se quedaron solos.

—Esto pasa solo porque vamos a una escuela de hombres.—Dijo Eren cerrando el libro y acercándose a sus amigos.—Vamos.—Dijo retomando su caminar.

—En serio, me dirás que no te parecieron lindas, ¿aunque sea una?—Pregunto Eli quien llegando a su lado y apoyándose en su hombro para platicar divertido.

—No dije que no fueran bonitas, solo que no confundan impresión con amor, ¿quieren?—Dijo tras suspirar.

—No respondiste, la pregunta tramposo.—Replico Rin quien se lanzo a su espalda.

—Ah, no les dare gusto a molestarme. Más de la que los soporto ahora.—Dijo empujando al pelinaranja y empezar a correr.—Vamos o se va el tiempo, Rin no eres tu quien dice que cada minuto cuanta.—Agrego antes de acelerar el paso.

—Si le gusto una de ellas, ¿verdad?—Pregunto Nico quien solo vio como los otros asintieron, para empezar a seguirlo.

 **...**

—Entonces el entrenador me hizo dar 10 vueltas más.—Dijo divertido Rin quien iba cargando varios tipos de comida y comiendo un algodón de azúcar.

—Pues yo aplaudo que comas tanto como quieres y no se refleje en tu condición.—Le dijo un ojiazul que solo comía del raspado que hacia poco había comprado.

—Aun así deberías de evitar comer mucha azúcar.—Replico el pelinegro que caminaba a paso seguro, pero su imagen le hacia parecer tranquilo y algo vago, por no decir que cargaba cierta apariencia de chico problema.

—Lo dices, solo porque tu subes de peso solo con respirar.—Bromeo Rin llevando a reír a todos.

—Mira gato callejero, más respeto que soy mayor que tu.—Dijo el pelinegro que corrió a este para empujarlo, pero termino chocando con Eren, quien termino llevándose a alguien de más al piso.—Upss... hoy no es día de suerte para alguno.—Bromeo nervioso Nico, quien se oculto tras Eli, quien también le vio con mirada asesina.

—Déjame ayudarte...—Dijo Rin, pero su mano quedo al aire.

Él otro chico ya se había levantado y era el quien ayudaba a levantar a la chica que por accidente se había llevado. Porque si, su suerte andaba fatal, haciendo que una mujer cargara de el. La chica tomo la mano de este en segundos. Reforzando que era un mal día para el, al ver a la chica de hacia un rato y la cual si le había flechado. Pero el mismo se reprimía en sus palabras, ya que muy dentro de el quería sonreír le, en plan mas concreto de confianza... pero le llamaba la atención el levo color rojo que se veían sus ojos _"había estado llorando"_ pensó, pero aun preocupado, no quería parecer metiche en la vida ajena de una persona que no era ni su amiga.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. ¿Te has lastimado?—Pregunto haciendo que no la reconocía frente a los otro que no recordaban a esta, suponiendo porque. Y sonriendo para ella una vez los otros empezaron a pelear entre ellos.

—Gracias, estoy bien.—Respondió una pelinaranja que se terminaba de sacudir la ropa.—No te preocupes, estoy segura no fue apropósito.—A completo sonriendo con inocencia.

—Me parece genial, entonces disculpándome de nuevo, seguiré mi camino.—Dijo esperando poder huir antes de perder la cordura y no ver a las amigas, pero para la segunda fue demasiado tarde.

—Honoka-chan, no deberías salir corriendo así.—Regaño una peligris que en segundos los reconoció.—Hola de nuevo chicos.

—Ha, eres la de hace un rato.—Dijeron todos sorprendidos, bueno casi todos.

—Ustedes dos son un par complicado, no se les puede quitar el ojo de encima.—Dijo una joven de cabellos morados que se acerba a ellas dos.—Kotori, la de poderes soy yo, ¿como es que te topas con las mismas personas dos veces?—Pregunto Nozomi que saludo a los chicos y se apoyo en la espalda de la peligris.

—No se, igual y solo es el destino.—Le respondió nerviosa.

—Bien, hasta que las encontramos. Ustedes.—Dijo una pelirroja que no tarde en cruzarse de brazos y mira mal al chico de ojos color carmín.

—Okey, ya que la cosa parece ser obra del destino—dijo Nozomi ganan la atención de todos—propongo cada una sale con el otro para divertirnos con alguien nuevo el día de hoy, si no, recibirán castigo de mi parte...—Anuncio antes de tomar de la mano al rubio y salir corriendo con él.

—¡Eh...!—Exclamaron los demás que miraban a la otra huir. Finalmente se vieron los unos a otros y terminaron sonriendo nerviosos.

Las chicas sudaban nerviosas al imaginar cual seria el castigo así que exceptuando a una pelirroja quien termino con la peor persona que había conocido hasta ahora. Kotori tomo al chico de cabellos azules pues era quien más le interesaba conocer. Hanayo había sido tomada por el pelinaranja que sonrió con ternura a esta. Honoka, tomo con miedo al chico de cabellera morada que la miro preocupada y entendió quería salir de ahí, así que camino con ella, igual con esto su mente entendería que solo fue la impresión la encargada de hacerle sentir mariposas y después de hablar con ella solo la vería como una amiga.

—Honoka, ¿tu también?—Pegunto molesta Maki.—Me las pagaran después.—Dijo al mismo tiempo que el chico que solo la miro con rabia.—Esto es culpa tuya.—Se culparon mutuamente.

—Gracias por acompañarme.—Dijo cabizbaja la ojiazul que miraba al piso y jugaba con sus dedos.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejare. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

Además, esto es una recompensa por lo rápido y bien aceptada que fue en estas horas. Gracias.

Un par de puntos antes de irme. Uno, alguno sabe donde encontrar imágenes gerbender de Erena, ¿podrían pasarme una?¿o decirme donde puedo encontrar?; Dos, he creado un pagina en facebook, por favor seguirme, ahí se verán adelantos, podrán conocerme un poco, conocer de nuevos proyectos o de cuando finalice alguno, etc. Por favor, dale una oportunidad.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	3. 3-Amores, unos nacen después de amigos

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.

Volví, no se, si decir "fresca", pero ya he equilibrado mis emociones y es hora de volver y terminar lo empezado.

 _Aclaraciones. Uno, esto es un AU. Dos, si no es de tu agrado este tipo de historias, no lo leas. Tres, saben que me encanta desde hace un tiempo Honoka x Erena, pero por cuestión del nombre en el caso de la ultima lo cambiare a Eren. Y por ultimo; o sea cuatro, esto es con el fin de entretener no de ofender._ Sin más, nos vemos abajo.

 **Pido una disculpa por lo corto y la falta de revisión. Pero quiero subir esto.**

 ** _DESCLEMIER : Love Live School Idols Proyect,_ NO _me pertenece._**

* * *

—Gracias por acompañarme.—Dijo cabizbaja la ojiazul que miraba al piso mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—No es nada, ademas no considero a Nico mejor compañía que tan bonita joven, para esta velada.—Alago el pelimorado que una vez acabo, se mordió la lengua, _¿Que acabo de decir?¿Como lo dije?¿Por que lo hice?_ se cuestiono internamente al notar que había actuado por primera vez como caballero sin que las palabras salieron por formalidad, lo había notado, había sentido algo nuevo.

—Gracias...—Dijo Honoka que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario del chico.

—Es solo una verdad, pero dime linda, ¿Cual es tu nombre?—Pregunto sin cambiar su actitud de seguro, aunque por dentro sentía morir de vergüenza no podía evitar intentar impresionarla.

—Que mal educada.—Dijo apenada.—Me llamo Honoka.—Respondió al fin después de unos segundos, subiendo al fin subió la mirada.

—No, creo que el como nos hemos encontrado tampoco da la oportunidad de hablar correctamente. Por cierto una disculpa de nuevo.—Pidió tomando su mano para depositar un beso en esta. Llevando a la otra sonrojarse de nuevo.—Por cierto señorita Honoka, supongo te gusta te llamen por tu apellido, aunque no me suena,—noto que la chica le miro algo irritada a lo que llevo preocupar lo—lo digo, pues no me suena este. No parece común.

—Honoka es mi nombre, no suelo presentarme con el apellido de mi familia, eso luego hace que la gente solo quiera estar a mi lado por el dinero.—Dijo molesta y tomando asiento en uno de las bancas, pues realmente habían caminado mucho al punto de alejarse del lugar con negocios o luces coloridas, pero el silencio en el que estuvieron no era incomodo así que no lo había notado.— Odio eso.—Susurro para si, después de suspirar.

—Perdona te incomodara, no quería eso.—Se disculpo, una vez con la mano pidió permiso para que le dejara sentarse a su lado.—Se lo que es eso, solo que ya tengo a mis amigos, así que no necesito a nuevos si solo se interesan en el "poder" que tiene mi familia.—Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y viendo a la ojiazul para que notara se encontraba realmente apenado.

—Y tu, ¿cómo te llamas?—Pregunto calmada de nuevo Honoka, que antes de que el otro hablara puso su dedo en sus labios.—Ojo, solo tu nombre.—Dijo con un guiño antes de apartar su dedo.

—Eren, ese es mi nombre.—Respondió al fin.

—Bien, Eren, espero podamos ser buenos amigos, ¿te parece?—Pregunto Honoka quien levanto la mano y extendió su dedo meñique, como cuando de niño cerrabas una promesa con un amigo o tus padres.—No dejemos que el titulo de nuestras familias se metan.—Agrego una vez Eren se decidió al fin aceptar la propuesta de la pelinaraja que ahora sonreía, y eso lo llenaba de paz. Sonriendo le, de vuelta a la chica, que ya no mostraba soledad e inseguridad.

—Si es lo que quieres ,así sera.—Acepto Ere con una sonrisa.—Te parece regresar y de paso te invito algo.

—Suena bien.

 _ **Mientras tanto con... Nozomi y Eli**_

—Así que tus amigos son como unos niños pequeños.

—Si, suelen actuar infantilmente, aunque cada uno en un área diferente.

—Nada diferente a mis amigas, creo que cada uno acaba de encontrar a su galán.—Dijo Nozomi antes de parar en seco y acercarse al rubio.

—Cierto, el destino siempre une a dos almas cuando saben que están listas.—Siguio Eli que se cercaba a los labios de la pelimorada.

—Habra que instruirlos para que no arruinen esta oportunidad, por sus debilidades y defectos.—Dijo Nozomi acortando al fin los labios de los dos.

—Por ahora quiero concentrarme en ti.—Dijo Eli separándose un poco para recuperar el aliento.

—Pense ser la única que sentía esa necesidad.—Bromeo Nozomi que se acercaba de nuevo a besar al chico rubio.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí lo dejare. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero de verdad les gustara.

Vuelvo pidiendo que si quieres ver adelantos, conocerme un poco, saber cuando habrá algún nuevo proyecto o cuando a finalizado alguno, cuento ahora con una pagina de Facebook, con el mismo nombre de Nigt Flying y un link directo esta en mi bio. Por favor, dale una oportunidad.

 **Reviews :**

 **andre-chan** **:** Hola, primero que nada, muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario. De verdad, me hace feliz ver que te intereso este pequeño proyecto mio. Bueno más que tímida, diría reservada; pero eso se ira viendo conforme avance, así que espero contar con tu apoyo hasta el final. Y pues, he aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero también sea de tu agrado.

 **Usuario Desconocido** **:** Gracias por dejar tu comentario, me alegra ver te guste. Y mi plan era subir antes pero a diferencia de otras veces que simplemente es falta de inspiración, lo que me dio fue un bloqueo muy grande, pero creo que ya estoy mejor y no queda más que seguir para salir ya. Así que aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero te guste.

 **krishellsolis** **:** Hola de nuevo, ¿como estas? Ver un comentario tuyo me emociona, y mas ver que otro fic mio a captado tu atención... aunque siento que es a ti quien te debo mas. Espero no fallarte a ti y los demás de todos mis trabajos más. Pasando al contenido de tu comentario; me alegra saber que tengo tu interés, espero conseguir eso de este y de los que vienen. Honoka, bueno eso lo tendrás que ir descubriendo, igual no es tan "extremo" como tengo en otras. Sobre el shipp, debes saber que ya lo manejo desde hace un tiempo, así que lo siento no te puedo ayudar a salir de el, porque ya me gusta trabajar y jugar con una relación entre ambas; lamento mucho venir a llevarte a otro bando. Sabes no me molesta eso, eso hace que desarrolle mis ideas y querer entregar a tiempo, como quisiera; ahora bien comparado con lo que me dio este mes fue diferente, y el hecho de que vuelva a terminar es para levantarme, así que espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y tus comentarios motivadores para que suba. Bien creo que extendí de más, esperando te guste este nuevo capitulo, hasta la siguiente.

 **penaaline9** **:** Muchas gracias por comentar, pues me alegra te parezca interesante, espero siga así.

 **Eli :** Gracias por comentar. Pues aquí algo nuevo de información, espero te guste.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 ** _Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico..._**

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


End file.
